Match Up
by 4persephone
Summary: CoWritten with Cincoflex. "Come play with me."


Title: Match Up  
Authors: Cincoflex and 4persephone  
Rating: NC-17 (Shameless smut-bunny to the starboard!)  
Pairing: Tony/Pepper  
Disclaimer: Ironman and all its characters are the property of Marvel Comics. No copyright infringement is intended and no money has been earned.

A/N from 4persephone: What?! So it's got almost no redeeming value... I'm 7 plus months pregnant, and it's freaking 105 outside. I have nothing better to do to pass the time! Cincoflex can defend her own involvement... :-)

Summary: "Come play with me."

00oo00oo00oo

"It's dull as dirt today, Pep. Take a break for awhile and come play with me." The request comes in the middle of a long afternoon.

Pepper smirks, though she doesn't raise her eyes from the task she is already doing. "You're quite adept at playing with yourself, Mr. Stark."

"Maybe." He grumbles, "It's not nearly as much fun."

"It depends," Pepper tells him without looking up from her laptop. "And no, I'm not going to help you do a comparison."

"Come on. New GAME CUBE. I'm offering you the chance to put aside the spread sheets, grab a joystick and blow the crap out of me."

She glances up, cool and serene; a Grace Kelly of Accounting, Tony thinks. "Did you just offer to let me--?"

"Take first pick of the characters in Tenchu," he tells her seriously. "Even the chick with the real big--," He motions to his chest with his hands, "if you want her..."

"Pass--" Pepper murmurs, but Tony notes she's starting to close the laptop. "I tend to play for the other team, Tony."

"Come ooooooooooon." He whines. "I've been good this week. Do not make me beg you."

"Actually, I sort of like the begging," Pepper admits, arching an eyebrow. "Especially since you made me go in your place to the Tax Deferment meeting. You do in fact, OWE me some begging."

Tony grumbles. "Fine. Then I'll just go on downstairs and start without you."

"Isn't that back to playing with yourself?" she teases, moving to sit next to him. She smells good, and Tony makes room for her.

"Well if you don't want to try out my new joystick," Tony pouts. "I mean at this point somebody really ought to."

"Only YOU can make innocuous statements into suggestive comments," Pepper points out. "Is it something in your genetics, Tony?"

He bats his eyes, expression utterly innocent. "Have I mentioned I don't know yet which button combinations produce the most spectacular results in this particular version?"

Pepper laughs, and quickly, lightly drops a hand along his thigh. "I think I know everything I need to about your buttons, Mr. Stark."

"Yes well you've had more chances to practice, than I have lately, haven't you?"

Both their mouths twitch, if only for a moment.

"True. Maybe you ought to refresh me on your favorite combos," Pepper shoots him a sidelong glance. "Just to show off your . . . joystick."

He bounces a little on his seat, "Now you're talking. To the basement my minion..."

"Somehow I'm getting the feeling this isn't about games anymore--And who exactly are you calling the minion? I thought I got first pick..."

"Oh you do, Potts, you always, always do..."

Pepper sighs, but her hand shifts from Tony's thigh to his ass as he gets to his feet. He looks over his shoulder at her fingers. "What's wrong Pep? More in the mood for SIMS or World Series baseball?" He waggles his eyebrow. "We could always compete to see who makes the most home runs...if that's more your kind of thing..."

Pepper smiles sweetly up at him."Batter up?"

He winks, "If you don't move your hand, Potts, most definitely."

"Sorry," she murmured, completely unapologetic. "I'd never do anything to . . . distract you."

"Mmm hmm." Now it's his hands that are starting to wander.

"Uhmmm...That's not a joystick, Stark."

"No. But it's DEFINITELY a button..."

Pepper gave a delicate shudder. "Oh my---you do . . . have a light . . . touch."

He grins, hands shifting again, "What can I say. Just call me a natural savant."

"There are a few *other* things I could call you," Pepper points out, and lets her fingers slide along Tony's torso.

He groans, "Yes, but like I've said before, Pep, the allusions to Godhood are just unnecessary."

Pepper muffles her laugh against his shoulder, and moves to nip the side of his neck. "If you're claiming Godhood, Mr. Stark, what precisely does that make me?"

His hands reach down to clasp beneath her bottom and lift her up and against him with a groan. "Mmm...The tastiest thing in all of creation?"

"Ohhh," Pepper groans sweetly, back arching. "I . . ."

"Speechless," Tony smiles.

She groans again. "Naked."

He nods, "Yup. Or damn well soon to be."

"*Both* of us," Pepper murmurs, and does a credible job in peeling his shirt off without upsetting either of their balances.

"Fuck the basement." Tony murmurs, turning instead toward the hallway that leads to the master bedroom.

"Actually, Tony, I'd really rather prefer you fuck me."

"My full mission for the moment," he assures her, scooping Pepper up with ease. "You really are a very naughty woman, talking your hardworking boss into this when he should be working."

Pepper snorts against his shoulder softly. Then she nips, lightly against the skin of his neck. "Yes, well that's me, frivolous and undisciplined. I think just for that you're going to have to work very hard on foreplay."

Tony groans, stumbling through the bedroom door and dropping her on the mattress carefully. "I'm more than happy Potts, to be all that I can be."

Pepper laughs and stretches out, knowing that with her skirt up around her thighs she has Tony's full attention. Lightly she begins to unbutton her blouse, her languid moments sensual.

He bends to kiss her belly button once the pale skin is revealed. "Yeah. Mmm hmm. Most definitely yummy."

"Pina colada lotion," Pepper admits. "With real coconut butter. I found it last week when I stopped at one of the local boutiques."

Tony's hands join hers in undoing the rest of her shirt buttons, parting the fabric easily. His nostrils flare at the sight of her lingerie. "Mmmm...Not wearing the typical office wear today, are we Missy?"

Pepper giggles. "No, I thought you might like the Jezebel sheer pink lace number, since you've been good about answering your Email," Pepper murmurs. "Consider it an incentive to keep doing so---"

Tony's hands undo the front hook. "Have I mentioned how much I love you innate ability to motivate me?" His hands cup her breasts, thumbs tracing the stiff nipples gently.

Pepper arches up, her smile lewd. "Oh I've found a few . . . perks to it."

He bends his head to nip at the tender skin, before dropping his hands to the hem of her skirt. "The question is...does this come with matching panties?"

"That," Pepper sighs, "is for you to find out, Mr. Stark. There may be a pair under there that matches . . . or not. Though on the subject of clothing..." She goes for the fly of his jeans.

Tony reaches for her hand, catching the wrist. "That's a no-fly zone, for the moment. I can't afford to be distracted from the great Panty hunt."

She raspberries. "What ever happened to 'equal opportunity,' Stark? I seem to remember you talking big about letting me check out your joystick."

"And *I* remember someone mentioning foreplay, although I am willing to um, share to keep the peace--"

She grins at that then gasps as his hands find the edge of her panties.

"Ohhh wow. That's like, barely *dental* floss--" Tony chokes.

Her fingers work down his zipper, stroking his boxers in retaliation. "Mmm hmm...quite promising, Stark. These are all nice and silky."

"You can have them," he stutters, "Complete with contents, which are under a LOT of pressure right now-"

His fingers find the top of her panties, and start tugging the down anxiously, as far as they'll go with her flat on the mattress. "Uhm Pep - a little help would be appreciated please."

She lifts her hips gently, her own fingers reaching into his boxers. "You're right--this IS an impressive Joystick, Mr. Stark."

He gets the scrap of nothing off, though his own hips arch spasmodically in the process. "Glad you approve. It even comes with a really nice warranty."

"Oh really?" Pepper murmurs, only half listening, because toying with Tony's shaft is evil fun. He loses concentration when she strokes it, and can't do much more than moan if she tickles the head.

"Grmmmmmpgh." He replies nobly.

"What was that, Tony?" Pepper asks in all innocence.

He uses his body rather than his words in reply, shifting until he's lying over her completely, and then rolling with his hands on her hips until she's sprawled over the top of him.

"Let's see how much joy this particular stick can give," he hoarsely mutters. Pepper laughs, and rises up, knees on either side of his hips.

It only takes a moment to work him free of the fabric, then lift up and sink back down ever so slowly.

His deep groan duets with hers and Pepper wriggles in that first plunge. "Ohhhhhhh!"

His hands lift to settle on both her hips again, though not particularly bossily. "That's it; Potts...go ahead and stick it to me."

Pepper braces her hands on his chest, resting them on either side of the arc. She looks amazingly sensual with her hair tumbling down. "More--" she orders."

He lifts his hips up obediently, moving as much as the position they're in currently allows. For the moment he's nearly overwhelmed by the weight and heat and slickness of Pepper; by the soft slap of her body against his, and he throbs deep within her. "God---" Tony groans.

She chuckles, hips twirling, "And here I thought that was supposed to be you Tony." She lifts up and descends again, this time more forcefully. Tony's eyes actually roll back in his head.

"Goddess," he rasps, "Promoting you to goddess, so you can keep sitting on my scepter this way--oh yeah--" not to be outdone, he slides his thumb down to stroke the downy fur, lightly touching Pepper's bud there. It's her turn to groan as her rock and thrust picks up speed.

"So..." She gasps... "Who's winning this particular game for the record?"

"You," he assures her, fighting back his lust and concentrating on making his soft little touches count. Judging from Pepper's slightly glazed look it's working, and he bites his lip hard not to smile. "Not that I'll be complaining when I come in second..."

Pepper bites her lip hard, head falling back as her internal walls start squeezing around him tightly. A few moments after that she lets out a whimper of need. "Sooooooo close." She admits, sounding a little bit guilty.

Tony rocks his hips up and with a feather light brush, the ball of his thumb circles with the perfect amount of pressure. Pepper's head falls back and a sweet, low yodel rises out of her, sexy and wild. Tony whimpers, unable to hold back the siren call of her climax. She shudders hard a half -dozen times, before exhaling and half collapsing on top of him.

"Pepper? Pep." He smirks at the low purr that echoes back. "I'm gonna roll us over okay? Just try and bear with me." She makes a little happy sound of assent, and Tony shifts, taking her with him. It's a little awkward, but worth it to look down into her face with its closed eyes and radiant smirk. Tony kisses her mouth until she opens it to him lovingly. Pulling up for a moment, he whispers to her.

"Now this is my idea of a productive afternoon meeting." Then he finally seeks his own pleasure, hips driving insistently.

"I thought," Pepper whispers back, her hands sliding down his back to grip his ass, "That we were playing games here, not working..."

"Potato. Poh-tah-to. It all works for me."

"You know," she teases, sinking her nails into his moving backside. "You can't score unless you shoot, Tony. Come on, Mr. Stark--show me what you've got---"

A moment later, he complies.

When he's done, he rolls them both onto their side, too happy with his current home to want to leave just yet. "That was incredibly dirty, Miss Potts. Good job, keep it up," he sighs with pleasure.

She grins, "I take it you're the rematch type later then?"

"Definitely. It takes lots and lots of practice to stay the champ," Tony assures her, kissing her temple and nose and finally mouth. "And let's face it--I enjoy working your ass off. Though for the record...next time I'd like to get you OUT of the skirt so I can admire said derriere properly."

"I'm sure the dry cleaners would agree," Pepper murmured sleepily. "Also for the record? I believe *I* won that match."

Tony snorts his own eyes closing as he settled her more comfortably against him. "Yup. Still queen and champion. 'Woe is me.'"


End file.
